1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wiring devices, such as rotary switches and, more particularly, is concerned with a rotary disconnect switch device for transforming rotary motion into linear motion in order to open and close electrical contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years a comprehensive selection of electrical and electronic products for commercial, industrial, institutional, utility and telecommunications applications have been manufactured and sold by Hubbell Incorporated, the assignee of the present invention. Included among these products are a variety of wiring devices, such as single, two and three pole, three and four way, motor starting, rotary and other types of switches.
A rotary switch is a type of switch having an actuating member that when turned in a given direction completes a circuit in which the rotary switch is connected and when turned in an opposite directions or further in the same direction interrupts the same circuit. In such manner, an electrical device, such as a motor, also connected in the circuit with the rotary switch may be correspondingly turned on and off. Typically, the circuit is completed and interrupted through the making or breaking of electrical contacts.
The rotary switches manufactured and sold heretofore by Hubbell Incorporated have, generally speaking, met with great success in the marketplace. However, from time to time innovations to expand the capabilities of even successful products, such as rotary switches, are needed.